


The Curse

by ThisGuyFromTheSun



Series: The Curse [1]
Category: League of Legends, Star Guardians - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Multiverse: KDA X STARGUARDIANS X TRUE DMG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGuyFromTheSun/pseuds/ThisGuyFromTheSun
Summary: After failing in protecting Star Palce, Rakan is devastated. His beloved Xayah. Everything and everyone dissapeard. Unless...
Series: The Curse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119488
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Curse

Fall of Rakan  
Rakan was sitting on a big piece of rock drifting in space. It was cold and dark. His head was dropping, hands were covering his face. The green birdish creature was sitting between his tights with closed eyes. In front of him, the Star Palace was felling apart. Again.  
\- I can’t save her. No matter how fast I run or how close I am, this room is just too far. She is just too far... - deep breath was supposed to stop his guilt trip, but it didn’t.  
This was not the first time he looped through the time to save Xayah. He didn’t know how much time passed or how many times he failed. His power was useless. Nothing changed. Every time, after every failed try, he felt more and more powerless. He wanted to cry, but he was so tired, so drained, so hopeless. His little buddy was looking at him worriedly. Dull and heavy aura surrounding Rakan made his green star crystal obscuring. Ends of his feathers become darker and his eyes lost sparkles. Darkness was upon him.  
\- I just want… - his voice cracked, when he was wiping his eyes - just, want to know what to do... -  
\- Oh, but there is nothing YOU can do alone. - very loud evil giggle rang out in his ears. Suddenly space next to him blurred and formed flashing black-violet portal. From inside a little girl popped out. Her long, glittering from a dark power, hair was floating around her in a long bride. One of her eyes was consumed by darkness. She was sitting on nothing in front of him, smiling mockingly.  
\- Rakan - her gently voice, didn’t suit her - as much as I love looking at your miserable tries to save you beloved one, I do have some sad news. Without First Star, you can’t use your power at full potential. She is an amplifier to all of you, but you know that… What you don’t know…  
\- Stop your blabber demon, Ahri is dead and the First Spark is unrescuable inside this temple. Just… leave me alone. - his voice cracked again.  
\- Oh, but you will L O V E what I discovered! - mischievous smile bloomed on her face.  
\- So as you know, I love to bring darkness and despair upon galaxy to restore ultimate balance and have fun. But on my little trip to a planet called the Earth, I stumbled upon some book with a lot of pictures in it, later I acknowledged that dominant species living there call it “magazine”. I find it rather interesting, lot’s of colours, useless information, and some oversexualized animals. But I think there is one thing that might interest you… - while speaking Zoe grabbed something from the hole that appeared next to her and hand it to Rakan. It was a magazine (what a surprise). The title was unreadable for him, as he didn’t know the language. But a single gaze was enough for him. He furiously grabbed the colourful thing. One character drew his attention completely. His aura sparkled with dark light while he crumpled the cover picture. His little friend angrily peck the face that Rakan spotted.  
\- Oh, yes. Not only her. - Zoe whispered from behind his arm - They left you to root on this planet. Never even bother to look for you. Never thinking about how they can save you. Or help you and her - she floated in front of him - I’m not tricking you Rakan, why would I stop my funny show. But I see a funnier possibility, so I propose a Deal. - her whole body became dark violet, and her eye was lit by magic fire.  
\- Join me, and stop this pathetic, but funny, performance. You will become more powerful than Star Guardian, and perhaps with this power, you will make them help you save your beloved Xayah. - her presence stole the light and sound from around them. Rakan couldn’t take his eyes off the glowing girl. Involuntary one of his hands began to approach the deal. But at the last moment, his birdish friend pecked his other hand. The illusion disappeared. Zoe was smiling mockingly like before. Like nothing happened.  
\- I… I need to think - with shaking from anger and fear hands, he returned “magazine” - But, will you - he looked at her with begging look - Will you take me there. Now.  
\- Oh, well, I won’t say no to my favourite idiot. - her hand stretched to him. - Come on, I will show you the truth. 

Rakan with his soul on shoulder glanced at palace one last time. He didn’t know if his power will work again if he will leave this place. But he had to try. Petting his little friend he smiled, filled with hope. - We will save them Riku. - his hand grabbed Zoe’s hand and they both dissipated in the darkness of breach.


End file.
